sprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Pirates RPG Wiki Team
The following Wiki Team has been carefully selected by Smaxxie. Smaxxie - Admin / Writer If you have knowledge, let others light their candles in it. Margaret Fuller (1810 – 1850, Journalist, Critic and Women’s Rights Activist) MiriamRowan - Admin / Writer While working towards a PhD in Electrical and Electronic Engineering, I discovered that I had more of a passion towards my side role as a University Teaching Assistant. I found great fulfillment within that teaching role and especially in breaking down complicated topics into simple steps so that they were easily understood, and continue to do so in various voluntary roles. I'm curious to start exploring and explaining the workings of this new game. My previous experience in writing game guides can be read on my blog: "MiriamRowan's Battle Camp Thoughts". Hades - Admin / Proof Reader I can proofread, and thought it would be cool to be part of the game background, but really, I'm just here for the costume. Anth1975 - Writer / Graphics I have spent 42 years studying the lost art of twaddle in the wilds of middle America. Gifted with a keen eye that only requires corrective lenses, I view the world through reflections and light glare. Naturally enabled with the ability to learn any task with hours upon countless hours of studying and research to find best “how to for dumbies” manual on Amazon. I joined this project because it should be subtly obvious that I’m under qualified. ;-) Chulavasquez - Writer I've been gaming since '92. Always been a computer nerd �� I have 4 boys that keep me in the gaming world! I'd say I'm here for the costume also... but really just here for the nudes. �� Cooldanny91 - Graphics GeoRRRRges - Number Cruncher Just the coolest guy around here... Jmwerr - Proofreader / Writer I joined the project because I have a love for writing and editing and wanted to work with a group of hardworking passionate people on a project for the people. Also, bananas are good for you. Yerp. MiaJane422 - Writer MsKhaleesi - Research SpaceDustGirl1 - Research Another member of a Powerful Team that is just here to help people out in the upcoming game :) I am here to search, investigate and get as much of the information about mobs as needed ....aaaand i have loads of energy to be thrown into something really useful not just for myself) At last my place in this life is found - it's Space Pirates RPG! P.S. As you probably see from this picture - I am also talented macro photographer) SynMis - Number Cruncher One plus One is not enough fun. Calculating the innermost workings of the galaxies numerical secrets is the best way to wake up for the day. After proving the Meaning of Life, the Universe, and other stuff was in fact 42.5 (contrary to the previous belief of 42), finding new challenges has been a life long quest. Category:Team Awesome